


A Dragon's Treaure

by LarkForest



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bondage, Breeding, Chains, Dragons, Eggpreg, Impregnation, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: Jason Todd never thought his fate would be to become a breeder for a Dragon.Kinktober 2020 - Eggs
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	A Dragon's Treaure

The cave is cold and Jason can feel the ache deep in his bones. He has no idea how long he’s been held captive, the room that he has been held in is too deep into the cave system There is no chance for sunlight to penetrate the cavern. Piles of gold and other treasures surround Jason towering fifteen feet high, a horde that tells of how many people have been robbed and terrorized by the beast. A gold and ruby encrusted collar weighs heavily against Jay’s neck, matching cuffs are wrapped around his ankles and tethered by a chain anchored into the floor.

The creature who snatched him from the field he had been working, introduced himself as a rough name that his human vocal cords had no chance of pronouncing. The closest Jay got was Tmnnithi, so Tim it was. Giving the monster a human name made it no less terrifying.

A roar and a gust of air signify the arrival of Jay’s captor. The hulking mass slinks into the treasure room. Its red scales glimmer in the low light. It reaches Jay and huffs a warm breath into his face, flipping the boy onto his knees as the boy whimpers out a protest. A long forked tongue licks Jason’s stretched and used hole, tasting the remains of seed from the last round and the boy’s natural musk. Jason moans with the sensation, the ligament agile and long enough to reach into places that no man has ever touched. 

When the beast had deemed Jason ready, it reared out and forced its massively spiked cock deep into Jay’s hole. It set a punishing pace, raping the boy’s insides and claiming him for itself. The spikes and barbs pressed sharply against the walls of his tunnel and the added stimulation make Jason cry out and cream all over the jewels lying at his feet. Tims’s release burned as hot as fire and seared the human’s already sensitive and abused hole. The boy sobs in pain.

The dragon had plans for its toy. With enough magic, it could ensure that the human would be able to endure its insides being fucked on a daily basis and would be able to carry dozens of eggs to term. There aren’t enough dragons in this world, but Tim is ready to change that, whether Jason likes it or not.


End file.
